


Malfoys on Ice

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas 2008: Teaching James to Skate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoys on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Ice

Draco’s jumper was soft and well worn, comfortable even though the silver had faded to grey long ago. It also handily fit over three layers of shirts, which made it perfect for outdoor activities.

“Are you sure he’s ready—”

Draco gave Harry a mild look as he finished lacing up the double bladed skates for his son. “James and I will be fine. You’ve got your hands full with Scorpius and Albus, I’m quite certain.”

“I skate?” Scorpius asked, the words indistinct in toddler tones, but Draco understood.

“Not yet. Just James today.”

Draco took his son onto the ice.

#

Harry watched Draco bend over, so careful with their eldest son. It was strange to think that they had once fought tooth and nail, and that Harry had hated the other man.

Draco skated backwards, tugging James with him. They skated slowly, until James let go, first one hand, then the other. Draco hovered, waiting to catch him, but not too close.

“Want Papa,” Scorpius said petulantly.

“We’ll all be going home soon,” Harry murmured. He heard the shout of joy as James made a few steps all on his own.

Harry was as delighted as Draco in their sons.


End file.
